1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a wall hanging mechanism, and more particularly to a wall hanging mechanism configured with several mounting options.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to save space, electronic products, such as a modem, needs to be hung on the walls. The conventional wall hanging mechanism configured for hanging or mounting electronic products includes a hanging member, such as a screw, an adhesive, or a suction cup. In general, different wall hanging mechanisms are suitable for different types of walls. For example, the suction cups are suitable for glass walls. In addition, users may have different requirements for the wall hanging mechanism. The screw, as a hanging member, may not be suitable for avoiding damage the appearance of the walls. However, the conventional wall hanging mechanism only include one type of hanging member, and users need to buy different wall hanging mechanisms to satisfy different wall mounting requirements.
Therefore, a wall hanging mechanism configured with different hanging members is needed.